moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Pinocchio (1992)
Japan United States |language =English |rating = |release date =May 11, 1992 |book=The Adventures of Pinocchio }} Pinocchio is a direct-to-video 49-minute animated film originally released on May 11, 1992. It is based on the classic children's novel of the same name by Italian author Carlo Collodi and adapted by Roger Scott Olsen. The film was produced by Diane Eskenazi of American Film Investment Corporation II (later Golden Films) and was originally distributed by Trimark Pictures. In subsequent years, the distribution rights were transferred to GoodTimes Entertainment, which it held until Gaiam acquired its assets in 2005, after GoodTimes filed for bankruptcy. The film is currently available on DVD under the "Collectible Classics" label. Characters Pinocchio: He is a little wooden puppet that Geppetto made using an enchanted piece of wood. Pinocchio instantly comes to life and immediately begins getting into mischief, luckily, he'll see the guidance of his new friend, Cricket and that of the kind Blue Fairy. Pinocchio longs to be a real boy and do everything a little boy should do, but he soon learns that in order for his wish to come true, he must prove that he has what it takes to be a decent little boy. Geppetto: Geppetto is an old toymaker who feels despair after people start buying and fewer and fewer of his toys, for this, he decides to make a toy for himself, a small wooden puppet. When his puppet comes to life, he gives him the name of "Pinocchio" and instantly, he becomes the toymaker's most treasured thing in the world. Gepetto is heartbroken when Pinocchio disappears leaving no trace and will not hesitate to sail around the entire world if that's what it'll take to find his little boy. The Talking Cricket: A small cricket, he is the first to meet Pinocchio after he becomes alive. They both soon become friends and Cricket becomes Pinocchio's most faithful advisor, never leaving his side. Although a bit of a coward, Cricket never even thinks of abandoning Pinocchio when danger lurks by, such as when he meets the wicked Wolf and the greedy Cat. The Blue Fairy: Kind, soft-spoken and sweet, the Blue Fairy becomes a motherly figure over Pinocchio, guiding and looking after him at all times, even when she's not physically around. She takes Pinocchio into her home after he is lost in the woods and will not forget him in his times of peril. When the Blue Fairy believes that Pinocchio has been swallowed by a whale, her heart breaks and her life endangers but the good Pinocchio will know how to repay all her help and kindness. he Wolf and the Cat: Two wicked, greedy individuals are the perfect main antagonists for poor Pinocchio. When they learn about his five gold coins, they follow him around until they can get their hands on all five of them, and Pinocchio's innocence and ignorance about the evil of the world will make their scheme much easier. Other characters: Whiskers, Geppetto's pet cat; The Puppet Master, a kind old man who gives Pinocchio five gold coins; Candlewick, a foolish boy who leads Pinocchio into Dunceland; The Ringmaster, a wicked man who buys Pinocchio after he is turned into a donkey; The Coachman, who gives all "stupid" boys a ride to Dunceland; The Swallow: A kind swallow who helps Pinocchio on his journey and informs him of the fate of the Blue Fairy. Music *'Theme:' "All for Me and All for Free", written and composed by Richard Hurwitz and John Arrias. Classical pieces (incomplete) *''"Clair de lune" - Claude Debussy *''"The Carnival of the Animals: Fossils"'' - Camille Saint-Saëns *''"Minuet from the String Quintet Op.11 No.5"'' - Luigi Boccherini *''"Minuet in G major"'' - Christian Pezold *''"Military March Op.51 N.1'' - Carl Tausig *''"Traumerei Op.15 N.7"'' - Robert Schumann *''"The Flying Dutchman - Overture"'' - Richard Wagner *''"Ave María"'' - Johann Sebastian Bach and Charles Gounod *''"Piano Concerto in A minor, Op. 16"'' - Edvard Grieg *''"Ride of the Valkyries"'' - Richard Wagner *''"Waltz of the Flowers"'' - Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky *''"The Nutcracker Suite"'' - Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky *''"The Carnival of the Animals'': Le Cygne" - Camille Saint-Saëns Category:Golden Films animated films Category:GoodTimes Entertainment Category:1992 films Category:1992 animated films Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Pinocchio films Category:Films based on novels Category:Films based on children's books